¿Me quieres? Te quiero No me quieres Me muero
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Diferentes... las personas son diferentes... ellos son diferentes... ahora más que antes... Juntos, pero diferente.../Ia-chan
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**Se les saluda desde el planeta Ia-chan**

**La primera vez que publico algo de Soul Eater**

**Estoy emocionada mucho, mucho.**

**Este fic nació de mi cabecita cuando intentaba curar mi locura, pero no pude**

**Está completa, en mi borrador.**

**No los distraigo más, bueno lean:**

**DISCLAIMER**: Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, suyo, mío, suyo, mío, suyo, mío… bueno, bueno suyo, aun así publicar me anima.

**¿Me quieres?; Te quiero; No me quieres; Me muero**

…

**PROLOGO**

**¿Intruso?**

_Tal vez…_

**¿Indeseable?**

_Más cerca…_

**¿Arma?**

_Por supuesto…_

**¿Hombre?**

_Hace poco…_

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

_No lo sé… curiosidad o eso creo…_

**¿Por qué volviste?**

_No sé… para verla supongo…_

**¿Te gusta?**

_¿Quién?..._

**Ella**

_No sé, no lo sé…_

**¿Piensas quedarte mucho?**

_No sé…_

**¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

_Nada… todo es tan incierto, confuso… ni creo estar vivo… o ser, un humano…_

**¿Dudas de tu vida?**

_Quien no lo hizo…_

_**¿**_**Siempre estas a la defensiva?**

_No sé… Tal vez…_

_**¿**_**En qué piensas?**

_Que yo me desvanezco y la locura me consume… tal vez por eso te escucho…_

**¿Sabes quién soy?**

_No, pero eres molesto…_

**¿Por qué?**

_Tocas temas, que no me gustan hablar…_

**Bien, supongo que solo estarías mejor, ¿no?**

_A qué viene ese tono sarcástico…_

**¡Responde!**

_No lo sé, pero eres y sigues siendo molesto…_

**Tú no eres mejor, ¿Sabes?**

_Pero quien te has creído que eres para hablarme así…_

**Tú conciencia…**

_No lo creo…_

**¡Ja! Entonces veme como… como una parte de ti que se mantiene cuerdo…**

_Tú dices, ¿qué estoy loco?..._

**No, solo que te encuentras en un lugar comparado con tus emociones… ambos inciertos, por eso la locura emerger en tu ser… perdón, emerge de nosotros…**

_No te incumbe_

**Claro que si, somos uno…**

_NO_

**¿A la defensiva?... No importa, piensa lo que quieras, pero siempre estaré ahí…**

_Espero no verte…_

**Pues lo harás, quieras o no…**

_¿Quién lo dice?..._

**YO…**

Este lugar, lo veo como si todo fuese tan irreal, tan difuso, tan imposible. Algo se revuelve en mi estomago, siento como este corazón se acelera, como mis piernas están tiesas, no entiendo desde cuando yo puedo sentir estas cosas. La perspectiva que tengo de este lugar se me hace tan irreal, parece todo más pequeño.

Dije que este lugar no me gustaba, tampoco las personas que aquí estaban, prácticamente que, si pudiese escaparía, pero aquí estoy, buscándola.

Me pregunto si esto se cataloga como un capricho, un deseo o un… _No sé, donde más ir._

Quedo parado, puedo verla ahí, caminando con ellos. Parece cambiada, lo hizo, cambio, pero sé muy bien que no cambio para mal. Yo también cambié, si fue para bien o para mal, no lo sé.

Ella se ve mejor, mucho, parece en paz, no quiero arruinar eso, pero no hay vuelta atrás, mis piernas me guían hacia ella. Tal vez no me reconozca, tal vez me haya olvidado, tal vez arruine toda su vida de nuevo, eso hace que me sienta distinto, hace que me sienta… _mal…_

¡Maldición! no debí venir eso me pasa por darle crédito a ese anciano. Seguro que ella ya tiene a otra persona, otra arma, tal vez mejor, pero solo veo a ellos, son los mismos, nadie sobra en ese lugar, pero si me acerco tal vez yo sea el que sobre, no importa, quiero saber cómo es que continúa todo, si ella está bien.

Me acerco a paso lento, ella ni se percata de mi presencia, todos parecen divertirse. Ahí ella, tan distinta y tan igual que antes, _¿cuánto tiempo desaparecí? …_ para encontrarla así.

Hay algo que tiene, que no ha cambiado, _¿Qué es?... Su cabello… no… su ropa... un poco, pero es algo del interior, aun deduciendo eso… no sé que es, solo… No lo sé…_

Los pies me pesan al estar tan cerca de ella, tengo nervios por esto, ellos ríen y el compás que marca mi corazón no es el normal y se saldrá en cualquier momento, tal vez en unos segundos tenga un paro cardiaco.

Puedo divisar lugares por los cuales puedo escapar, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no, algo dirige mi mirada a ella, al como cambió, al como unas cuantas semanas hizo que su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados y yo no estuve para presenciarlo.

Tres pasos me apartan de ella, solo tres. Y así comienza mi cuenta regresiva:

_**3… **_ Se detiene a mirarme… yo sigo avanzando… extraño, muy extraño, mi corazón me juega una mala pasada…

_**2… **_Sé por sus ojos, por su mirar que trata de reconocerme… ellos me miran atentos, soy más alto que antes, con otro cuerpo… otro objetivo, uno no muy claro…

_**1… **_Ella me reconoce, no hace nada, solo me mira atenta… estoy delante de ella, soy más alto que ella… mi mente se debate el cómo hablar… creo que se me olvido todo…

—Hola…— pronunció, parece que los nervios se congelaron en el interior mío. Ella ahí parada, me reconoce y no dice nada… no entiende él como estoy aquí.

—T-tú… e-eres… — Me recuerda. Qué bien… por algo se comienza…

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bien mi primer fic de Soul Eater, espero que los intrigue quienes son.**

**No es un mundo alterno, es de la final del anime, espero que les guste.**

**Díganme… ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas?, ¿Se lo imaginan?, ¿tienen alguna suposición?**

**Háganmelo saber**

**Si hay comentarios, hay conti más rápido **

**Espero leerlos**

**Ia-chan fuera=)**


	2. No Es Un Mar De Leche Con Hojuelas

**¡Hola!**

**Se les saluda desde el planeta Ia-chan**

**Bueno… mis excusas son: **exámenes finales y estoy buscando un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

**No los distraigo más, bueno lean:**

**DISCLAIMER**: Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, de Atsushi Okubo, no mío, suyo, mío, suyo, mío, suyo, mío… bueno, bueno suyo, aun así publicar me anima.

…

**¿Me quieres?; Te quiero; No me quieres; Me muero**

…

**Capítulo 1:**_La Vida No Es Un Mar De Leche Con Hojuelas_

Deja vu, la palabra exacta, la palabra correcta. Todo se repetía, día tras día, sin que ninguno se opusiera. Era molesto, pero constante, aun así nadie tenía el valor suficiente para cambiar ese hecho, ni siquiera yo, todos nos limitábamos a observar como todo transcurría, éramos participantes de ese teatro que se repetía todos los días sin variar.

Sabíamos que pasaría a esa hora, todos sentados en esa mesa de cafetería, nueve personas en total, en una mesa rectangular para solo ocho de ellas, aun así uno más uno menos que diferencia, no afectaba, todos los días lo mismo.

Así corrió de nuevo el largometraje diario o el teatro, cada uno participaba asumiendo un papel que no modificaban. El telón asedia y daba paso a la actuación sin cambios, cuatro escenas que se resumían al tiempo del descanso, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Con todo listo en escena, mis ojos ven como fluye una vez más la primera parte, donde los actores, sus personajes principales son tres. Soul, Black Star y Maka.

Cabizbajos, su mirada dirigida a la nada, hasta que ella por lo bajo, pone sus ojos sobre su arma, por lo contrario él ni la mira, la ignora como siempre, ella quiere decirle algo, pero el momento es interrumpido por Black Star, que al percatar las intenciones que tiene Maka la toma del brazo con fuerza innecesaria y la aleja de la cafetería, el sonido del recorrer de la silla rompe el silencio eterno entre los integrantes de la mesa. En el camino que lleva al pequeño bosque fuera de las instalaciones, ella volteo solo un poco para ver que Soul ni se inmuto por lo sucedido. Como hace unas semanas, como hace unos días, como ayer, nada de eso cambio la tensión y el silencio se asientan en el ambiente.

Pasan los pocos segundos, pocos y se da paso al segundo acto, dos personas. Soul mueve de un lado al otro con el tenedor la comida de su plato, al final con un suspiro lo deja y fija su vista en la silla que ocupaba hace solo unos instantes ella, su técnico. Tsubaki sigue en el silencio como todos los ahí presentes, mira por donde hace poco su técnico y su mejor amiga habían desaparecido, un suspiro casi silencioso se escapa de sus labios, la pena se refleja en su mirar, baja la cabeza. Todos saben, es normal, era común, cotidiano, por eso ya nadie voltea ver como finaliza la segunda escena.

Otros segundos nos inundan y comienza el penúltimo acto de la tarde, la tercera escena, otras dos personas. Las hermanas Thompson se levantan una seguida de la otra, y salen de la cafetería, en silencio, sin juegos, cabizbajas como todos. Pronto todo tiene que terminar, solo queda unos míseros minutos y los nervios me carcomen una vez más.

Mi cuarta escena, la ultima de igual manera, los últimos tres que no participamos, no tenia opción mi turno. No quería voltear, no debía, no tenía que hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, debía hacer la diferencia, no quiero repetir la escena, pero no soy tan fuerte, pero no lo puedo evitar y otra vez sucumbo ante esta pesadilla diaria por ella. Volteo a la derecha. Ahí está, ahí está, silenciosa con los pensamientos ajenos a esta tortura, sin una sonrisa, sin haber probado un bocado, ahí la observaba como un idiota y me preguntaba con el poco tiempo que me quedaba… _¿Por qué ella?... ¿Por qué Chrona?... _ Sumido en eso, algo me vuelve a la realidad, lo que ella tiene a su lado derecho, Death the Kid, no me mira, yo si a él y las cuestiones que marcan mi cabeza, me amargan una vez más.

Participamos tres en esta escena, la ultima del teatro diario que montamos. La explicación que damos a nuestros sentidos de volver a esta pesadilla, diaria se la explica cada uno a su conciencia… _¿Mi razón?..._ Poder ver una esperanza de cambio, de variación y un poco de ella a mi lado, solo verla por ese momento aunque sufra para ello una tortura por no ser para mí.

Él mira a Chrona, ella a él, en algunos momentos siento como no encajo aquí. Así como siempre como hasta ahora, él trata de sonreír para Chrona, el mismo resultado de todos los días… _No lo logra_. Ella baja la cabeza, ahora los dos lucen más triste, ella guarda algo más en su mirada y sé lo que es… es _Culpa_.

Y aquí yo sintiéndome patético.

Sigo atento y hasta el momento no sé, en que instante nos quedamos viendo mutuamente, así quedo atrapado en su juego y no lo podía evitar. Nos miramos, su boca, sus labios se mueven y pronuncian mi nombre por lo bajo, solo yo lo escucho. El instante que sucede esto, todo se congela excepto el tiempo, de nuevo nada cambia y ya se el final de esta historia, se por su mirada que me pide que cambie todo, pero no sé cómo, que los dos nos escapemos de esta realidad, aun así hay algo que me retiene, la mano de él toma la suya y el juego de miradas se acaba, miro y ella también es arrastrada por él, miro y ella ya no está, él tampoco, miro y sé que nada tiene solución. Se la llevó, desconozco a donde y en esa mesa nos quedamos tres.

Aun así mi escena no acaba, si llega a su fin, puedo visualizar otra vez su rostro y como sus labios dicen mi nombre, como sus ojos me piden ayuda y la culpa se encuentra esta vez en mí. No me deja vivir lo que siento, no me deja en ese momento y como siempre mi último pensamiento de ese maldito teatro, es cuando ella busca mi ayuda y pronuncia mi nombre, cuando Chrona pronuncia… _Ragnarok_.

La tensión, está presente, la tensión entre nosotros es normal, común y ninguno lo evita, esta nos acompaña en conjunto con el silencio y la pena. Los pensamientos de todos a mi parecer es "_La vida no es un mar de leche con hojuelas_" al final de este teatro que nos consume y no causa más dolor.

En esa mesa quedamos tres. Toca la campana y el teatro acaba, pero sabemos que mañana vuelve a comenzar una vez más. Y el telón… así _cae_…

_Meses antes_

Un quejido dio vida a la silenciosa habitación hasta entonces , un quejido de dolor, no uno agonizante pero daba a entender que si era fuerte su dolencia, le costaba respirar, no podía moverse, logro con un poco de fuerza mover la cabeza a la izquierda encontró la pared y la ventana, nada interesante, sin mucho animo volvió a girar la vista a la derecha, sonrió un poco al encontrar el rostro de su compañero sobre la cama dormido, trato una vez mas de incorporarse pero solo al moverse un poco, ahogo entre sus labios un quejido por el intenso dolor a su costado izquierdo,.

Por el ruido que genero al intentar levantarse, su compañero se despertó, froto sus ojos y miro a la chica que trataba de sentarse, un silencio se hizo presente, ella algo molesta por su inmovilidad. El rostro de el daba a conocer la sorpresa porque ella estuviese levantada, la única palabra que logro salir de sus labios era su nombre —Maka…— sonrió de lado estirándose para dirigirse a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para ambos —que bien que despertaste—. Aun así ella tenía el ceño fruncido, sorprendida de estar en su cama, no recordaba nada después de haber acabado con Asura, una vez más trató de moverse sin éxito en conseguirlo, se lamento una vez más y escucho al darse por vencida —Tienes una costilla rota—estaba Soul en la puerta de su habitación—descansa, necesitas recuperar fuerzas, preparare algo para ti—y salió. Pero ella no quería quedarse allí, necesitaba saber cómo había acabado todo la ciudad, la escuela, porque estaba dormida en su cama, el cómo había llegado ahí lo desconocía.

En la cocina, el silencio no estaba presente, un poco de música se escuchaba y Soul preparaba algo, pronto escucho paso descalzos contra el piso, ahí parada estaba ella desafiando las indicaciones del médico, sin emitir palabra todavía se acomodo en una silla de la mesa llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Soul apago las hornallas prendidas parta sentarse con ella en la mesa. La mañana tenía presente al sol que iluminaba por la ventana las paredes amarillas del departamento.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— empezó la conversación él, ella movió la cabeza en negativa.

— ¿Cuanto llevo dormida?— pregunto las piernas le dolían, era algo obvio para ella suponer que llevaba dormida mucho, sus miembros no le respondían muy bien.

—Cuatro días… el doctor Stein dijo que debías descansar, es la primera vez que despiertas en este tiempo— ella no emitió ninguna palabra seguía pensativa —la ciudad está en reparación, no hay escuela, después todo está bien… dejando eso debes descansar— continuo él.

— ¿Como estas tu?, ¿Cómo están los demás?— pregunto ella, le dolía la cabeza, pero se sentía mejor.

—Todos estamos mejor, las calles se reconstruyen, todo está bien— la paz que daba el ambiente no era desagradable.

—Como esta Chrona— siguió con el interrogatorio ella.

—Bien— ella sonrió ante la respuesta, eso lo pudo apreciar él.

—Quiero salir de aquí, quiero ver como esta todo, quiero ir al Shibusen— él se resigno, sabía que no la convencería de lo contrario.

El caminar le producía una sensación de relajación, veía como todo tomaba otra vez su forma, sus pierna s le respondían mejor, ya no le dolía la cabeza, el bañarse la había hecho recuperar las fuerzas.

El Shibusen era lo más destruido, pero con el paso de los días, volvía a ser como antes, claro bajo la dirección del hijo del director para que todo volviese a su esplendor. Las personas ayudaban a que todo quedara de nuevo en orden y los estudiantes ayudaban a reparar el colegio con sus habilidades. Al llegar Soul y Maka el grupo de amigos se reunió, conversaron animadamente, preguntando sobre la rehabilitación de Maka.

Todo parecía ir de la mejor manera, o eso creía, ayudaban y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Los problemas parecían que no regresarían, por un instante, creyeron que todo estaría bien, ser optimista no era malo. Para Chrona un poco de optimismo en su vida no le vendría mal, necesitaba cambiar, ella misma había tomado esa decisión, quería ser más fuerte, se sentía bien estando con esas personas, pensaba que tal vez podría ser una persona normal, a pesar de ser una Bruja, de haber matado a tantas personas, quería establecer una vida nueva.

Unos días habían pasado, Maka parecía estar recuperada y ayudaba en colaboración con los demás, pero se dio cuenta de algo, Chrona no ayudaba, no habían visto a su arma en todo ese tiempo, había algo raro y ella lo ocultaba, parecía nerviosa. No iba a alarmar a nadie por sus sospechas así que se calló, ella vería como descubría la verdad por su cuenta. Al día siguiente la vigiló, tenía algo, raro, se tambaleaba, se iba a otros lugares por mucho rato, algo no estaba bien y la siguió, al pequeño bosque.

Su mano sangraba, la sangre negra no se endurecía, Chrona la miro a la cara, Maka vio con horror que, casi la mitad del cuerpo de Chrona, tenía un color casi normal y el otro era pálido que rápidamente se oscurecía y la sangre negra no paraba de salir de su mano, ahí cayó al piso, parecía muerta, Maka solo alcanzó a gritar.

"_La Vida No Es Un Mar De Leche Con Hojuelas" _se repetía en sus cabezas, ser optimista no savia, otra vez no sabían que era lo que pasaba, o como terminaría. En el pasillo de la escuela casi reconstruida, estaban reunidos esperando, saber qué pasaba.

**Perdón el retraso, gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos**

**Ia-chan fuera=)**


End file.
